


11-73

by thett



Series: riba kinki [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дино/Мукуро. После вечеринки проснуться в доме Хибари с похмельем и плохим предчувствием. Зловещий топот за бумажной дверью.<br/>Секс в экстремальных условиях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11-73

Утро начиналось так, как обычно начинались лучшие дни его нынешней жизни – не ведающая сомнений и промахов рука легла на живот, погладила кожу под резинкой трусов и поползла вверх под майку. Сопротивления на своем пути она не встретила: вот еще, нашел дурака. Дино, не просыпаясь толком, оторвал спину от чересчур твердого матраса, привставая на локтях. Этим жестом мгновенно воспользовались уже обе руки, нетерпеливо дергая майку вверх. Майка застряла на груди.  
\- Ну что это такое, - сказал Мукуро с досадой, пока, впрочем, некритичной. – Снимай.  
Но порыв иссяк, и Дино шлепнулся обратно, сквозь сон обещая ответить за базар так скоро, как рассвет позолотит ласковыми лучами нежную травку Римского форума.  
Хотя нет, это неправда. Он такого не сказал. Он вообще ничего не говорил: только перекатился на бок и потянул одеяло на себя. Даже не свалился с кровати, что было странно. Мукуро привычно проигнорировал попытку уклониться и перевернул Дино обратно на спину, а одеяло у них было общее, и ничто, ничто не могло ему помешать.  
Он быстро справился и с майкой, и с пижамными брюками (строгое воспитание и семейные традиции не позволяли Дино отходить ко сну в первозданной наготе). Задранная до подбородка майка вовсе не мешала его рукам гулять по торсу, а спущенные к коленям штаны давали окончательную свободу маневра. Дино просыпался – и черт подери, это было чудесно, - Дино просыпался в объятиях двух горячих рук, одна из которых неторопливо-влажно скользила по полувозбужденному члену вверх и вниз, задерживаясь на головке и оттягивая кожу, а вторая…  
Вторая была всюду одновременно. Она обвела узор татуировки, пощекотала ребра, ущипнула за сосок и долго гладила его, пока язык вертелся вокруг второго. Медленная, просоленная потом и согретая сонным жаром прелюдия; Дино неслышно глубоко дышал, этих ласк было слишком мало для того, чтобы проснуться, и слишком много, чтобы лежать спокойно. Мукуро сжал яички, раскрытой ладонью оглаживая пах – Дино вскрикнул, и пальцы второй руки мгновенно оказались у него во рту.  
Он не открывал глаз.  
Мукуро шумно дышал над ухом; его твердый член упирался в бедро. Совсем рядом ходила неровно его рука, дроча так, как Дино нравилось, как этого хотелось – но не совсем, чуть медленнее, извращеннее, с каким-то вывертом. Дино скинул брюки совсем, подцепив штанину носком; развел колени широко, облизнул чужие пальцы, взял в рот сколько получилось. Пощекотал языком между ними, провел вверх до подушечек, почти выпуская, они скользко мазнули по губам – и снова пустил внутрь, легко подчиняясь движению руки.  
Рваный выдох Мукуро стоил того, чтобы открыть глаза. Дино открыл и успел испытать восторг от увиденного, от взгляда, в котором не найти было и капли разума, одно только желание, солнечное утро, предвкушение отличного секса, бешеное ощущение собственной искрящейся силы – но тут глаз срисовал окружающую обстановку, и Дино резко проснулся и даже протрезвел. Прямо-таки в один момент.  
Рассвету было не суждено в ближайшие часы позолотить травку Римского форума по той простой причине, что в Риме была глубокая ночь, а пространство вокруг было уже залито солнечным светом. Пижама оказалась обычными брюками, кровать – футоном. «Полдень, - отстраненно констатировал Дино, - как минимум». Даже удивительно, что Мукуро столько проспал. Хотя если учитывать, до которого часа они вчера пили…  
Мукуро вредно усмехнулся и крепче сжал кулак. Дино попытался выкрутиться из его хватки, но не преуспел – лишь пальцы выскользнули изо рта, - и с ужасом осознал, что остановиться уже не получится, что в Намимори полдень, что они так надрались вчера, так надрались, что просто мрак, что оргазм близок, а Мукуро, как всегда, нашел свой экстрим.  
В голове зашумело, яйца звенели, Мукуро даже не пытался придать лицу виноватое выражение и ладонью двигал, сволочь, так, что впору было расстелиться по футону и стонать в голос, или сделать его левой руке глубокий минет – ему же нравится, когда вот так, одновременно, - или просто замереть в оцепенении и отдаться на милость, и бесконечно молиться Богу, чтобы никто не раздвинул створки. Дино стиснул зубы.  
Мукуро вдоволь насладился потерянным выражением лица и сообщил:  
\- Восточное крыло, Каваллоне. Тут никого нет. И не будет, - с удовольствием растягивая слова, - как минимум час.  
\- Хорошо, - выдохнул Дино, отмечая, что Мукуро откуда-то знает, в чьем доме они чудесным образом оказались после приема, плавно перетекшего в вечеринку, - хорошо.  
Дальше слова не требовались.  
Им не так часто удавалось остаться наедине, чтобы не использовать на полную катушку каждую секунду, и Дино мгновенно подался навстречу, пуская обратно пальцы, вталкивая бедра вверх. Мукуро голодно, пристально смотрел на него, и один этот взгляд не позволил бы Дино остановиться, пусть даже за тонкой перегородкой оказалась вся семья Вонгола в полном составе.  
Словно в ответ на эти мысли, в коридоре прогрохотали шаги. Они не были такими уж тяжелыми, на самом деле – это утро было тихим, но для уха Дино они были как гром среди ясного неба. Мукуро обернулся, впиваясь пристальным взглядом в мутную бумагу седзи. В воздухе запахло кровопролитием.  
Отгоняя мысли о том, что за бойню может устроить Мукуро, которому обломали утренний секс, Дино протянул руку и ухватил его за голое плечо, разворачивая обратно к себе.  
\- Плевать, - голос удачно сел, и слова вылетели на выдохе, - это прислуга.  
Мукуро наклонился к нему, встречая бессвязный треп поцелуем.  
Дино гнулся в его руках, стремясь прижаться ближе, кожа горела и опадала хлопьями света; Мукуро не торопился, не пускал язык в рот, скользя губами по губам, невесомо обводя ноющий член кончиками пальцев. Дино хрипло дышал, упрашивая его ускориться, не зная как сказать, забывая слова. Ему было влажно и жарко, пламя стелилось по полу, голову туманил хмель, по коридору маршировала рота солдат, но это было уже неважно.  
Дино почти кончил, когда губы наконец раскрылись – поцелуй вышел глубоким и долгим как смерть, и можно было захватить его язык своим, навязать волю. Мукуро как-то резко стал послушным, его терпение иссякло, и стало можно и целовать как захочется, и лапать задницу под почему-то все еще надетыми брюками, и двигаться в победном ритме вплоть до желанной разрядки.  
Он не сдерживался, обнимая поверх руки Мукуро член своей рукой, дроча быстро и яростно – ведь впереди еще час, как минимум час; не сдерживал хриплый вскрик, не сдерживал дрожи. Наконец-то выпрошенный оргазм током шибанул по нервам, короткий и мучительно яркий, вывернувший внутренности наизнанку. Мукуро навис сверху, жадно глотал выдохи, потом оторвался и упал спиной на пол, раскинув руки…  
Дино одним слитым движением сел, сдергивая майку, и наклонился к нему. Тело пело, переполненное энергией.  
Настало время пожелать доброго утра.  
Из приоткрытой створки дверей по полу едва заметно полз сквозняк.


End file.
